The Biostatistics Core (Biostats) is a centralized and dedicated resource structured to meet biostatistical needs of the Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center (HCCC). Quality biostatistical support promotes good study design, efficient use of resources, and effective analysis of data. Biostats provides such support in close collaborations with HCCC members, other shared research resources, and administration to advance the research and education missions of the HCCC. The comprehensive nature of Biostats assures cost-effective access to biostatistical support that includes study design and development; protocol review and study monitoring; research data management; statistical analysis and programming; analysis reporting and publication; methodological development; and education, training, and professional development. The primary resources of Biostats are the expertise and time of its biostatistician personnel. In order to meet HCCC biostatistical needs, Biostats includes personnel who have a wide range of expertise, including experimental design, clinical trials, statistical computing, spatially and temporally correlated data analysis, genetic and genomic data analysis, and Bayesian statistics. Personnel are active participants in multiple aspects of the HCCC. They serve on the HCCC Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee and the Data Safety and Monitoring Committee. In the current grant period, they collaborated with 73 HCCC investigators on 269 research projects, including 37 investigator-initiated clinical trials. Collaborations involved all research programs and close interactions with the Bioinformatics Shared Resource, Population Research Core, and Molecular Epidemiologic Resource, as well as the Clinical Research Support Office. Additionally, Biostats provided educational training and professional development. It advised 31 trainees on biostatistical methods and results related to supported projects, gave seminars, and conducted a biostatistics course for trainees. In summary, Biostats is a highly collaborative, productive, and integrated resource that is vital for the HCCC.